unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion
Invasion is a gametype that was first introduced with the Epic Bonus Pack for Unreal Tournament 2003. The gametype was retained in Unreal Tournament 2004. __TOC__ Overview Invasion is played on Deathmatch maps. It features the players as a single team defending themselves against incoming waves of monsters from Unreal, earning points by killing these monsters. Monsters on the enemy team include: Flies, Mantas, Pupae, Gasbags, Krall, Skaarj, and Warlords. With the exception of the Ice Skaarj, none of the Return to Na Pali monsters appear. Krall appear as usual and Elite Kralls, while Skaarj appear as usual Skaarj, Ice Skaarj and Fire Skaarj (Fire Skaarj use the Skaarj Scout textures of Unreal). When the game begins, the human team gets some time to gather weapons, ammo, and other power-ups. After a count-down, the first wave of monsters appears, spawning at regular player starts. When all monsters have been killed, the count-down immediately restarts, giving players the chance to restock, after which the next, stronger wave comes. The monster configuration can be changed by the server's administrator, but generally Invasion starts with only weak monsters, with stronger ones appearing in the later waves. Higher difficulty levels also makes them faster. This process repeats until the human team is defeated. It is possible to win, but by default the last level of Invasion lasts for a very long time and huge amounts of Warlords are spawned. When all the players are defeated, the announcer describes the match in one word, like "Slaughter!". If the players are defeated in the first wave, the announcer describes the match as a "Humiliating defeat!" Once killed, a player cannot respawn until the current round has ended. If all players are killed, the game ends. Usually only two bots are allowed to play when playing offline, but online there can be as many players as needed, either real players or bots. Configurable options * Delay at End of Game: Floating point value. After either the players win or lose, a countdown starts until the next map. * Final Wave: Integer value. Specifies the amount of waves the players must face, up to 16. * Friendly Fire Scale: Floating point value. Specifies the damage percentage players inflict on their teammates if they hit them. * Spawn Protection Time: Floating point value. Once players spawn, they have this amount of minutes of damage protection, unless they fire. * Starting Wave: Integer value. Specifies the initial wave of monsters. Must be lower than the Final Wave value. * Time Limit: Integer value. Amount of time in minutes the players have to fend off all of the waves. * Wave Configuration: Button. See Default Waves. * Weapons Stay: Checkbox. Specifies if weapons don't disappear from the map once they're picked up. * Allow Translocator: Checkbox. Specifies if players spawn with a Translocator on their starting loadouts. * Allow Weapon Throwing: Checkbox. An usual tactic of players who want to share ammo with their teammates is to throw the weapon they're holding for them. This checkbox manages this behaviour. Default Waves By default, the game has the following waves of monsters: Scoring * Manta, Fly and Pupae: 1 point * Krall: 2 points * Elite Krall: 3 points * Gasbag: 4 points * Brute and Behemoth: 5 points * Regular Skaarj and Ice Skaarj: 6 points * Fire Skaarj: 7 points * Warlord: 10 points Maplists Tips and tricks * It is possible to play Invasion with the (Zoom) Instagib mutator, removing a large part of the challenge because the Instagib Rifle kills even the stronger enemies with just one shot. However, relatively weak enemies such as the Fly will now pose a greater thread due to their small size, which makes them hard to hit with the thin beam. All of the health pickups are removed in this mode, making the players rely only on the adrenaline Booster combo (or UT2004's Vampire mutator). Trivia * The gametype is available in UT2003 only by installing the Epic Bonus Pack. * The Brute uses the Lesser Brute skin, while the Behemoth uses the regular Brute skin. Also, the Skaarj uses the Skaarj Warrior skin and the Fire Skaarj uses the Skaarj Scout skin. External links and references See also * Marine Match, a predecessor from Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali where the players face a bunch of marines. * Nali Slaughter, a related gametype from Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict where the players must kill Nali in order to win.